My Crazy Mixed Up Life
by icecreamlover123
Summary: We all know how Sal, Liam and Maddy became Time Riders. What about Foster?
1. Falling

I was 17 then. Tall, skinny, hazel eyes, light brown hair the usual stuff. I was walking to school expecting a completely normal day, just like every other day of my life. I walked in and was greeted to the hustle of people getting to class and the smell of new polish on the marvel floors.

I smiled expecting to day, like every other day to be normal.

That's when I heard the scream. I rushed out the door dropping my papers as I went. The cold morning air made my eyes water and I gritted my teeth.

"I'm coming!" I screamed through the various sound of New York City. She screamed again. Her name was Veronica. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her ocean eyes could capture any ones attention.

I picked up more speed. My hands clenched as I entered a building.

Two thugs were holding her over an empty elevator shaft.

"Grab her purse and I'll take care of the rest." One of the thugs said.

"Veronica!" I screeched as I ran.

"Foster? Is that you? Please..." She stopped talking as the thugs pushed her over the side. She gasped.

"Veronica!" I hurtled toward her and pushed her back to the platform as I started to fall. Veronica placed her hand out to me. I missed it.

"Foster!" Veronica screamed hand outstretched. All I can remember is Veronica getting smaller and smaller. Then blackness.

I opened my eyes. Swiftly looking around. Nothing. I'm laying in absolutely nothing. "Have I died? No, I'm still breathing."

I decided to try to stand up. Feeling dizzy, I hoisted myself upright.

"Hello." I said. "Hello!"

"Do you want to live?" I spun around breathing rapidly. I saw a man. He had a thin face and green eyes. His brown-ish grey hair staging up in all different directions. He was a little taller then me.

"Yes." I crocked. "Yes I would."

"Are you sure?" he questioned. Suddenly, Veronica came running from the blackness.

" Foster! Oh Foster." she yelled. I held her. I don't want to loose her. So the only thing I could do was kiss her. And so I did.

Her warm touch faded away. She was gone.

"Veronica!" I sobbed. Holding back tears.

"Listen Foster, I'm not offering you your old life. I'm just offering you a way out." the man put out his hand.

"Death is a possibility. Your choice Foster." The man checked his watch. "Make your decision, times running out."

The ground started to shake and cracks of light stared to leek in.

Death was below me. It was my fate. Unless...

"I want to live!" I grabbed his hand and everything went black.

I woke up. Panting heavily.

"Where...where am I?" I squeaked.

I turned my head to see the same man sipping coffee and reading the paper.

"Ah you're awake. Now we wait for Elizabeth and Tom." I turned my aching head. Elizabeth was her name. She seemed to be around 14 maybe 15. She was out cold. So was Tom. He looked around 12 or so.

You, you're the man. He chuckled. "I am." He stood up and handed me a cup of coffee.

"So I guess you figured it out." he said while folding away him paper.

"Figured out what?" I stuttered. He smiled. "That time travels possible. You see I'm starting a little group called the Time Riders. You, Tom and Elizabeth will defend time for people who want to warp it for there own gain."

"That's crazy! Mr..."

"Lenny, call me Lenny"

"What year is it?"

"2007"

"where are we exactly?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

I stuffed a pillow and screamed.

"Last time I checked Mr. Lenny, it was 1997."

"Then you have a lot to learn."

Suddenly, Elizabeth screamed and bolted up right.

"Where, What... Well it was just a dream." Elizabeth climbed out of bed and stopped dead when she saw us.

"Welcome Elizabeth!" cried Lenny.

"Good grief." I groaned.

"Oh crap it wasn't a dream. You're the man that saved me from the lightning strike. Lenny nodded.

"Foster this is Elizabeth from the year 2030. Elizabeth this is Foster from the year 1997."

I stuck out my hand. She stuck out hers. We shook hands in silence.

THUD! something hit the floor. He ran up to Lenny. "You!" he shouted. You saved me.

"Everyone this Tom, from the year 2011."

Lenny explained everything to Elizabeth and Tom as I dozed off. Will I survive this? I'm I actually dead? All I know is that this the beginning of my crazy messed up life.


	2. Welcome to Tokyo

sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Next one will be longer.

Tokyo, Japan. How to I explain it? A bustling city filled with lights and sounds. Elizabeth, Tom, Lenny and I walked around Tokyo for about 2 hours. Just the typical touristy sight seeing. Elizabeth was busy looking is every clothing shop she could find. Calling every single article of clothing, 'Kawaii!'

Tom was ranting on how we were walking in the anime holly land. I, on the other hand, was about to try something I've never tried before. Sushi. Spicy tuna to be exact. Sitting down on a nearby bench, I slowly took my chop sticks (that took me forever to learn how to use) and took hold oh the peace of sushi and took a bite.

" This is good!"I remarked to Lenny. Lenny look up and smiled. "Glad you like it."

Tom ran up to Lenny and I and said, " Oh My God!" He pointed to a near by store. " A giant Piplup!" He bolted down the block without another word. I sighed, it's a nice day, pretty warm for March.

I frowned, this is not where I really should be. I should be at school, throwing paper spit balls at my teacher. Not here, with all of this new technology.

Lenny noticed my frown and placed an affectionate hand on my shoulder. " You okay Foster?" I simply nodded, "Just pondering."

Lenny crossed his legs and leaned back on the bench. " Still a little new to this huh?" I looked at him. "Why, Mr. Lenny, did you choose me? A bumbling idiot from New York who has terrible grades." Lenny cocked an eyebrow and sighed.

" Because Foster, You may not pay any attention at school, but you have tons of energy and focus when it comes to sports. Am I correct?"

" How'd you know that?" I remarked. " Never mind that. Anyway you have the energy and stamina. We needed someone like you, to keep up with time. Not letting time get in your way. You will be the one who will be traveling, with your AI of course."

"An AI...?" He put a finger to my lips to shush me. "Don't worry Foster, I explain later, okay? Now. lets enjoy the wonders of Tokyo!"

Maybe Mr. Lenny was right, maybe I do worry too much.

_ New York City 1997 _

Veronica's POV

My legs buckled as tears dripped from my face and fell into the dark elevator shaft that. I slammed my palms onto the ground. I stood there in pure shock as tears rolled down my face.

" NO!" I screamed into the dark chamber. " NO! FOSTER!" I noticed a ladder. Maybe I could go get him, maybe he is still living and is just trapped. My fantasy got the best of me as I started to run towards the ladder. Someone grabbed my arm. It was a police man.

" No! You can't go down there! He couldn't have lived after that fall. I'm sorry." My heart sank. " NO! HE HAS TO BE DOWN THERE! HE CAN'T DIE!" I screeched. He grabbed my hand, firmer this time. No Veronica, No." I sank to my knees.

Foster's gone. Gone forever. Accept it Veronica. Just let it go. I stood up and walked to the nearest bench. Feeling very dizzy. My vision started to fade. until nothing.


End file.
